DESCRIPTION (adapted from application's abstract): This application is a request for continued funding of the AACTU at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center in Denver. The goal of the University of Colorado AACTU is to develop treatment strategies to limit replication of HIV-1, restore immune function, and prevent complications of HIV disease in order to prolong disease-free survival of HIV-infected individuals. The Colorado AACTU will support the scientific agendas of each of the Research Agenda Committees (RAC) through active involvement in all phases of protocol development and implementation. Particular emphasis will be given to trials that provide new insights into HIV pathogenesis and to long-term follow up of patients beyond completion of traditional randomized trials. Within the context of these trials, the investigators will examine clinical, virologic, immunologic, and pharmacologic factors that contribute to disease progression in HIV-infected individuals at different stages of disease and in response to various therapeutic interventions. Knowledge gained from these studies may lead to more rational treatment strategies. The studies in five major areas that will be emphasized include: (1) antiretroviral therapy and viral pathogenesis (HIV Disease RAC scientific agenda); (2) novel strategies for treatment of the complications of HIV infection (opportunistic infections, neurological manifestations of HIV disease, and metabolic abnormalities associated with HIV infection and its treatment) (Complications of HIV Disease RAC scientific agenda); (3) immune- based treatment strategies and immunopathogenesis (Immunology RAC scientific agenda); (4) pathogenesis and treatment of HIV disease in infected women (Women's Health Committee scientific agenda); and (5) pharmacology of HIV therapies, including pharmacokinetics/pharmacodynamics and treatment adherence (Pharmacology RAC scientific agenda). In addition, investigators from the Colorado AACTU propose to play important leadership roles in the AACTG as a whole.